


Pretty in Pink

by elegantcollectionkoala



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantcollectionkoala/pseuds/elegantcollectionkoala





	Pretty in Pink

They heroes started to settle into camp for the night and Wild started to prepare tonight’s dinner. It had been a long day of ambush after ambush and moblin camps after every turn. Sky was already asleep.

“There’s something I have to do. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Legend told the group as soon as he set up his bedroll. 

“I’d be more comfortable if someone else went with you,” Time said before he could escape.

“I can take care of myself old man.” Legend replied. “But I guess someone can come with.” He conceded with a shrug after a moment.

“I’ll go then,” Hyrule volunteered. He jumped at every chance he got to learn more about the Hero of Legend that he’d grown up hearing about. 

Legend nodded at him, did an about face, and power walked back the direction they’d come from without a word, leaving Hyrule to jog to catch up to him.

“Where are we going?” he asked conversationally.

“The river. I have to redye my hair.” 

“Oh.”

“Are you disappointed? Were you hoping we’d go on some grand adventure or something? News flash, we’re already on one.”

“I just thought, I don’t know. You said we were going to be gone for a few hours.”

“Yeah, that’s how long it takes. Hey, we should dye your hair too!”

“No. Absolutely not. That would completely ruin my look.” Hyrule cringed picturing himself with bright pink hair.

“No, it would look great! You know, when I was a kid, all my hair was dyed pink. I was a trendsetter. Eyes would turn when I entered a room.”

Hyrule snorted. “So why do you only dye that little bit now?”

“I don’t want the people back home to recognize me. It would cause some political issues. I would dye it all if I could, but I can’t. You can though. What do you have to lose?”

“My dignity.” 

They reached the river and Legend pulled a jar of pink sludge out of his bag, along with a strip of watertight fabric. Hyrule watched in fascination as Legend dipped his hair in the water then massaged the sludge into the tips he wanted to touch up. He then wrapped the fabric around the dye and turned to Hyrule.

“What if I paid you?” he asked.

“What? To dye my hair?” 

Legend shrugged. “Sure, name your price.”

“Seriously? Uh, okay…” Hyrule had think for a moment. He didn’t really need money, but maybe Legend could pay him with something else. “Tell me the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done.”

Legend raised an eyebrow. “You little shit.” He sounded a little proud. “You have to promise you won’t tell anyone else. If you do, I’ll tell everyone that you can turn into a fairy.”

“What?” Hyrule stepped back in shock. “How do you know about that? I’ve never told anyone about that. I’ve never even done it since I’ve met you guys!”

“I have my ways.” Legend answered with another shrug. He held out his hand. “Deal?”

Hyrule shook it. “Deal. I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“Absolutely. Now stick your whole head in the river. All your hair has to be wet.”

 

A couple hours later, Legend and Hyrule rolled back into camps, both grinning like idiots, but for completely different reasons. Everyone turned and stared at them. Time dropped his canteen.

“What the fuck did you do to your hair?” Warriors yelled, voice cracking.

Hyrule just flipped his vivid pink hair with brown undertones dramatically. Hyrule’s dignity was a small price to pay for what he’d just learned about his hero.

“I love it!” Wind yelled. “Can I get mine done too?”


End file.
